This invention relates generally to exercise equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to elliptical exercisers of the type wherein a user""s foot travels in a generally elliptical path. Most specifically, the invention relates to an elliptical exercise device that is compact in size.
Elliptical exercise devices provide a low impact aerobic form of exercise in which a user""s feet move along a generally elliptical path of travel, which simulates a natural running and stepping motion. The action of such devices is generally superior to that achieved by stair steppers or ski machines; and as a consequence, elliptical exercise devices are in very wide use, and a number of embodiments of such devices are known in the art.
One problem that has been encountered with elliptical exercise devices of the prior art is that the mechanical linkages of such devices occupy a relatively long space. This limits the placement of such devices. Also, it has been found desirable to make elliptical exercise devices adjustable so as to accommodate longer or shorter stride lengths; and various approaches to such adjustability further lengthens the mechanical linkages of such devices. Finally, in some instances it is desirable to modify the shape of the elliptical path of foot travel achieved by devices of this type. A number of approaches to modifying the foot path have been implemented; however, such approaches generally involve complicated mechanical linkages, which further increase the size of the device. Clearly, there is a need for a compact elliptical exercise device that can be adjusted to accommodate various stride lengths and to provide various elliptical paths of foot travel.
The present invention is directed to an elliptical exercise device which is compact in size, but which can accommodate a long stride as well as a shorter stride. Furthermore, the device of the present invention allows a user to adjust the path of foot travel to achieve maximum benefit. These and other advantages of the present invention will be described herein below.
There is disclosed herein a compact exercise device. The exercise device includes a frame configured to be supported on a floor. The frame has at least a first pivot axis defined thereupon. The device further includes a first and a second primary foot link. Each primary foot link has a first and a second end, and a coupling member, to the first pivot axis, couples a first end of each foot link, so that the first end of each primary foot link is constrained to travel in an arcuate path. The device further includes a guide assembly that is operative to engage the second end of each of the primary foot links at an engagement point defined thereupon. The guide assembly operates to direct the second ends of the primary foot links in a reciprocating path of travel as the first ends travel in the arcuate path. The exercise device further includes a first and a second auxiliary foot link. Each auxiliary link is configured to receive a user""s foot, and each has a first end, which is coupled to the guide assembly at a connection point defined thereupon. The connection point is spaced from the engagement point. Each auxiliary link is slidably supported by a respective one of the primary foot links so that a second end of each auxiliary foot link will travel in a reciprocal path along a portion of the length of its respective primary foot link, between the first and second ends thereof, when the first end of the respective primary foot link travels in its arcuate path, and when the second end of the respective primary foot link travels in the reciprocal path.
In specific embodiments, the guide assembly includes a first and a second swing arm pivotally supported on the frame at a second pivot axis. In this embodiment, each swing arm is pivotally connected to the primary foot links at an engagement point, and to the auxiliary foot links at a connection point. In other embodiments, the guide assembly may include a track, which may be supported by the frame. The track directs the second ends of the primary foot links in a reciprocal path of travel. In this embodiment, there may further be included an auxiliary link which engages and directs the first ends of the auxiliary foot links.
In specific embodiments, the primary and/or auxiliary foot links may include curved or other non-planar segments which function to vary the path of travel of the various linkages, and hence to vary the foot path action achieved by the device.
The various connections and engagement points of the apparatus may be made adjustable so as to allow for variation in the stride length and foot path achieved by the device. The adjustability may be accomplished manually or automatically. In specific embodiments, the various connections may be automatically adjusted while the device is in use.